My Life
by MoonStoneCat125
Summary: I can see you, you know. Yes you. How do you know? I can see the earth and the sea and the sun... as well as those two old people having sex 3 doors down... My Name is Harry Potter and I am the Master of Death.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter - My Life**

**Authors Note- Do not own Harry Potter or most of this story, but I do own the plot line for this one. I hope people like it as much as my other Stories! Sorry this chapters only short, it is a Prologue**

Chapter 1

I can see you, you know.  
No, really, I can see you!  
You just gave me a dubious look!  
I can see you; I can see all around you, I can see the earth and the sea and the sun... as well as those two old people having sex 3 doors down... That's not something I particularly wanted to see though...

See! You just gave a half grin half laugh! I can see you...  
But, no one can see me... At least, not the real me, the person hiding behind this mask. Hiding, invisible to some, and annoying to others... No one sees the real me... Ever... Except... Maybe this once... This one time, this one guy... But no one else... Not that anyone else wants to see me... They only look as far as what the eye tells them and they don't listen to what their brain might have to say, not that their brains much good to most of them.  
Oxygen deprivation's probably not good for it... Also lack of brain cells might be Contributing factor...  
Anyway, back on to topic. I can see you. And now you're probably thinking,  
_"What? See me? Huh Yeh right, this person's crazy, well, the author us anyway... Okay, not reading this story Anymore"_ ... Am I right? Wait! No! Don't put this book down... Actually, put me down, look away, and try to forget... But I can almost guarantee that you'll be intrigued and want to read more...

You put the book down yet?  
No...

You Haven't, Have you?

See! You can't keep away, even though all I'm doing it speaking as If there's someone else there... But there is... There's you! Since I can see you, and you are reading this, then I guess my stories about to me told once more... But this time, the right way... My way, my thought and the truth... My life...

My names Harry Potter... And I am the Master of Death.

**Authors Note - Well, there's the first Chapter! I hope you like it! Please Review and tell me what you think?**

**-Kitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter - My Life**

_**Authors Note - Well, that's the first chapter up! And here is the second one! I hope you enjoy this one too! Its longer xx **_

_Chapter 1_

The Master of Death... Sound ominous... Sound Terrifying... Sounds powerful... Sounds Dark... You expect, hearing this, which I'd be some great, tall, dark, powerful figure that glares at you from the shadows... No, I leave all that to my husband.  
Yep, you heard correct. Husband.

Now I can almost hear you think. _"The great saviour of the Wizarding world, The Boy-Who-Lived... Gay?! No, it can't be right; I must have read it wrong."_  
But alas you did not read it wrong. I did say Husband, which means, I'm gay. And proud.

But anyway, I'm skipping ahead of myself in my story. Way ahead. To be able to tell you how I became the master of Death, who also has a husband, I must start from the beginning... The start of my life...

Okay maybe not the exact start from where I was conceived (horrible thought, my parents having sex... Ewe) not when I was Born ... But a year and a half or so later.  
Well, I was born 31st July, 11:59 pm so I was born as 7 months dies. So, a year and a half later would be 31st October... Halloween.  
Strange things always seemed to happen on Halloween, even before I was born. But let's not think too much on that.

It was Halloween eve; the clock almost reaching the witching hour, where all magic is at its strongest.  
There was a family of 3 living in a quaint house on the corner of Godricks Hallow, not Far from where Bathilda Bagshot now resides. This family, from the outside, looked like a normal, everyday, young couple with a cute baby with the largest and most exotic green eye's anyone had ever seen. But, truthfully, this family was not normal.

Not by most Muggle's standards anyway. You see, this family were magical. Yes, magical. They were wizards and witches. Even the cute little baby, but he hadn't grown much into his powers yet, only doing what most wizards called, accidental Magic. Anyway, this family, while normal by their standards, still hold a Dark secret. Well, not secret per say, but they were hidden away, so what they had and where they were, had to be a Secret.

They were in hiding. Right now, Wizarding England was at war. The Dark side Verses the Light Side. Voldermort and his Death Eaters against Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix.  
And Voldermort was winning. No one really knew how, but with his vast amount of supporters, human and magical creature alike, he had the upper hand.  
He had taken precautions and he was going to win, and nothing and nobody was going to stand in his way. Nobody. And this is where the family comes in. They were the Potters. James and Lily Potter, as well as Little Harry Potter.

A spy for Voldermort had overheard something. Something of great importance. But in his rush to please his master, he didn't wait to hear the end. But, in the end it wouldn't have mattered Anyway... Nothing, by this point, would be able to change his mind.  
What his Spy had overheard, a Prophesy foretold by Sybil Trelawney the soon to be Divination Teacher at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry and was viewed by the Hogwarts headmaster Mr Albus Dumbledore himself.

This prophesy foretold that a child born as seven month dies would have the power the Dark Lord knows not and be the savoir of the Wizarding world saving them all.

Voldermort, hearing this, put out a search for children born at the end of July. At this time there were only 2. Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom.

And, the part of the prophecy the spy didn't hear, was that the Dark Lord will mark him as his Equal.  
But Dumbledore knew exactly what this meant, and look precautionary actions, and placed both Families in Hiding. The Potters went under a spell called the Fidilus Charm and Placed Sirius Black as secret Keeper, so no one can find the house unless he tells them the exact address. And the Longbottom's were hidden away, although not under Fidilus Charm.

But this did not Deter Voldermort, no quite the contrary. It made him strive to work harder in finding them, because nothing would stop him from Railing the Wizarding world.  
Out of the two families he picked the Potters to go to deal with them, personally, because Harry was born exactly as seven Months die, whereas Neville was born on the 30th July.

This was about half a year after they were both born and nothing happened until a year later.  
Voldermort sent a few of his Followers to the Longbottom's. Bellatrix LeStrange; Rodolphus LeStrange; Rabastian LeStrange and Barty Crouch Jr. He sent them there to kill them off, but he knew they wouldn't just kill them...

They Would get to play with them first…

**Authors Note – I hope you like this chapter. It is only slightly longer than the last one but they are building up and the next one will soon follow. **

**Thanks to all who are reading my stories, I am so glad that you like them **

**-Kitty**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter – My Life **

**Authors Note – Well, Here's the third Chapter, hope you like this one too. I'm really sorry that there not longer, but I'm trying to get into this story. I have so many Idea's for it and I don't want to ruin it by rushing into all the detail, so you're going to have to put up with a few short chapters before we get to the long ones **

**Thanks for reading**

Chapter 3

When they got to the house, the living room lights were on and little to no wards were present there to protect them, even though Dumbledore had said they were safe. They crashed through the front door, Bellatrix Laughing maniacally with a crazed glean to her eye as she threw the first spell... Frank, an Auara, quickly sent one back, and they were engaged in a life threatening duel. Her husband and his Brother quickly advanced on Alice, who was holding her wand at them, fiercely albeit shaking, and Barry Crouch Jr was throwing random spells at the house grinning in badly concealed glee as one hit Frank and broke his leg, Bellatrix therefore getting the upper hand. Alice screamed and started firing her own spells, although with nowhere near as much Acuteness as her husband's had been and she went down as well...

There was a gut wrenching terrified Scream from upstairs and Alice started crying and Yelling.  
"No! No! Not my baby! Let him go! No! Plea... AHHHHHHH!"  
Her please for them to let her baby go were drowned out by ear bleeding, pain riddle Screamed caused by a well-placed 'Crucio'. Bellatrix laughed insanity and Rodolphus Quickly did to same, no wanting his Wife's Ire aimed at him.

"You bastard! Let her go! Stop it! I'll give you whatever ever it is you want but let my family ... AHHHHHHH!"  
His screams soon joined the fray, as Barty threw a 'Crucio' at him, his scream mixing with his wives and the terrified ones of their son.  
It was safe to say, by the time the Order had shown up, Frank and Alice were no longer the people they used to be, but a mere shel. They'd been tortured to insanity and beyond. And Poor Neville was sent off to Live with his overbearing, Vulture like Grandmother.

The very same night, after learning of these events, Lily and James Potter invited Sirius, Peter, Remus and Dumbledore over to talk. Sirius begged with James and Lily to swap him as Secret Keeper so Peter could be it, reasoning that everyone knew him and would go after him first, therefore keeping them all safe. Everyone agreed, while Peter almost rubbed his hands in glee.  
This was the opportunity he'd been waiting for, to come into favour with his master.

Secret keepers now switched, everyone left to go prepare for hopefully a nice, peaceful Halloween.  
Peter apparated straight to his masters manor and bowed and grovelled at the hem of Lord Voldemort's robes.  
"Master, master. I bring great news" Wormtail Simpered.  
Voldermort cast a glance down at him, sneering slightly in his answer.  
"Good news, Wormtail? For sake of your own pathetic life, I dearly hope so." Voldermort crossed his legs, Wand gripped in his hands in almost a relaxed poise, and simply waited for Wormtail to begin speaking.  
"Master... I know of the Potters whereabouts... They made me there Secret keeper instead on Black, My Lord." He glanced up expecting praise only to fund Voldermort with an evil Smile on his face that chilled Peter to the bone.  
"Excellent Wormtail. Up! Get up! You're going to take me to them. Now!" And with that, Voldermort stood and in a flurry if robes, strode over to where his pet Snake, Nagini, was.  
"Well, my sweet, soon I will be able to rule this pathetic country. The Potters by the end of the night will be no more! Hahahaha!" Voldermort Hissed to his snake eye's getting redder by the second as murderous glee filled him.

Voldermort then Spun round to Wormtail and yelled at him "Well? What are toy waiting for? TAKE ME TO THEM!" Wormtail fell over himself trying to get to his master and gingerly grabbed onto his arm and Apparated to outside the Potter household and then spoke its address. As soon as he had done thus, the house became visible to Voldermort and a Crazy smile appeared on his face. He turned to Wormtail once more.  
"Stay here, it won't take long!"  
And with that stormed through the gate and blasted the door off its hinges.

**Authors Note - Thank you so much for persevering with his story even though the chapter are short and actually getting shorter. There will be a longer chapter next and some more action before we get to the actual beginning of the story, where the chapters will be much longer.**


End file.
